Harry Potter and the Time of the Ancient Race
by MorriannaLeFaye
Summary: Coming into his inheritance, Harry is in for a ruff time with new schools, and a creature inheritance whats a boy to do. Follow along as he makes his way to his new school, friends, and new evils around every corner.


his is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy, I don't mind feed back even if it is negative. I know we have posted another story.)

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter… Really I do, Look on the shelves over in the corner, Harry Potter and the Sor. Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets… Ok Ok I don't own the Harry Potter, or any of JK's characters but the Plot and the OC'ness is all mine.

Chapter One: Long Nights and not so Welcome Surprises

Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for mid-night to come. He would finally be able to get out of his own personal hell. For you see Harry was not a normal boy, but no that would be so much simpler. See Harry was a wizard, not just any wizard but the Boy-Who-Lived….of course he wouldn't consider how he was living now to be alive at all.

For as far back as he could remember he had been stuck in this hell hole of a prison that was his relative's house. He was currently sporting several bruises on his way to thin body, and a few broken ribs.

Tonight at mid-night he would reach the wizarding majority, he would also receiver his inheritance from his parents and ancestors. Ron had had is at school and had inherited from his fathers side, he was a fire starter. 'Monie on the other hand had inherited a little more power from a distant ancestor who was a squib and never told his children about the wizarding world.

Glancing at the clock, 11:58pm, only two minutes to go. He had beg Dumbledore to allow him to use the inheritance room at Hogwarts but was refused. Once again the old goat was controlling his life.

11:59pm

One minute, he got up and opened the window so that the owls from his friends would be able to make it in. Looking out over Private Drive, he was hoping it would be the last time he would have to see it.

12:00, Mid-night

Searing pain rushed through his body, biting his lip knowing if he made a sound his Uncle would beat him again. The pain started to build as a green light poured from his body lighting the room eerily. Finally he crumpled to the floor whimpering as the pain intensified, he was wishing for the Crucio curse, anything was better than this, then sweet and utter oblivion as the world fell into darkness.

If anyone were to look at number 4 Private Drive they would be gossiping with the neighbors for weeks to come, about the green light that made them uneasy.

Hedwig, Harry's owl flew in hooting softly in worry as she saw her master laying on the floor and a pool of blood around him along with flecks on the wall.

Harry groaned as he sat up from the floor, and winces as the tiny pins-n-needles feeling covers his body. Getting up and heading for the door when he catches his reflection in the mirror, stopping dead.

There in the mirror is a total stranger. Long black hair cascading down around his waist with silver and blood streaks, but it seemed as though his hair had gotten darker. His eyes were larger and had a made his face look more feminine and his lips were a dark luscious red, however this is not what caught his attention. Large wings had sprouted from his back, the feathers were back but the tips of the wings were tipped in silver.

Just then a knock came at the door and Dumbledore walked in "Good Morn…." He trailed off as he turned to look at Harry.

"Bloody Hell!" yelled Harry as the last shock to his system. "I finally grow to a respectable height and now I am a midget again!" He sits down heavily were he was standing and his wings wrap around him.

"I am sorry my boy, I had not expected something like this." Dumbledore eyes began to twinkle "However I can tell you what you are, and I will send a book over for more information when I get the chance."

Harry looks up expectantly at Dumbledore but it doesn't look like he was going to continue "Well, What am I?" having lost his patience that was already wearing thin.

"Harry, my boy, try to calm down. It isn't so bad. Though perhaps I should have allowed you to use the inheritance room at Hogwarts, it would have been less painful then it was." Dumbledore took a few more steps into the room his eyes taking in all the changes that Harry had gone through. "My boy, you are part of a race….

"…part of a race that has been long forgotten. Harry you are a Kiantia Magi ." Dumbledore watched Harry it sunk in. (pronounced Ky-En-Tay)

"W-w-what?" Harry sank down on to his knees staring up at Dumbledore in shock. His thoughts running wild Great if I wasn't a freak already now I am! And what is with Dumbles just telling me now? Why not before? Harry was starting to get angry not only had Dumbledore not let Harry use the room at Hogwarts but not telling him about his inheritance.

"Kiantia Magi, its an ancient race, although I had thought they had died out thousands of years ago" his brow furrowing slightly,

Harry was glad the goat didn't know as much as he thought he did and decided that Dumbledore had to have been in Slytherin, of course that's not saying much as the hat had wanted him there.

Dumbledore was thinking fast I can't let him go to Sirius place yet, he seems like he is fine. I will give the Dursley's permission to use force in order to keep him in line. Having figured this out, he was in a much better mood. "Harry, my boy, I am afraid something's have changed. You can not come to Head Quarters this summer.

"I will send you a book when I find one." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room to talk with the Dursleys.

Harry flopped back down on his bed sighing as he heard Dumbledore leave "Kniving old coot" (Is Kniving a word?) closing his eyes allowing his muscles to relax.

Hedwig hooted softly to gain his attention, having a letter still tied to her leg along with sever other owls that were still waiting from last night.

Getting up and untying all of the packages he asked them to wait while he opened and responded to all of the letters and gifts. To his surprise he didn't receive anything from Ron or Hermione. Frowning he took the one from the twins, eyeing it a little worriedly.

To our wonderful Benefactor;

How is it going mate? The business is booming and we decided that you should be able to test any new products on your… lovely cousin. You could save them and use them on the Slytherins to but we know how much you love Malfoy.

Harry snorted as he read that but continued anyway.

Mum wants us to go back for our NEWTs but we don't trust the store to anyone just yet. We hope to see you soon!

Gred and Forge

Co-Owners of WWW

Harry set the box aside carefully not know what could be in it and not trusting the twins NOT to prank him. Sitting down he wrote a quick thank you and that he would wait to test them on the Slytherins as he didn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry again.

Moving on he read the letters from Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks before picking up a letter from a strange black Falcon and opening it.

Dear Mister Potter;

It has come to our attention that you may not find Hogwarts to be an acceptable school for you now. We would like to offer you a place at Selientio School. School starts on August 21st. We expect your owl no later then the 15th of August.

Serenity Moonshadow

Headmistress

Harry stared at the letter in shock before scrambling for a piece of parchment and a muggle pen.

Miss Moonshadow;

I would very much like to attend your school, however I do not have a way of reaching it. I would also like to know if you could possibly tell me what a Kiantia Magi is. I would much appreciate it.

Sincerely

Harry J. Potter

As Harry finished scribbling on the parchment he turned to look at the black falcon and held it out thinking it was to dignified to have a letter tied to its leg. Watching as the falcon griped it in is talons and flew out of the window.

Dear Mr. Potter

We will send someone on August 3rd to retrieve you from your home at 1 o'clock and take you to pick up your school supplies, From there you will be brought directly to the school. I hope that is satisfactory. I have included a book on Kiantia Magi for you read within the two nights. I must say I am a bit curious as to why you are asking about an extinct race.

Serenity Moonshadow

Headmistress

Harry smiled as he read the letter. He was going to pull one over on the Headmaster and there is nothing he can do about it, by the time he realizes what is going on Harry will be fare away.

Harry started to pack his thing so that he would not have to do it later on or tomorrow morning. After having pulled his things from the lose floor board under his bead he sits back and takes the book that Moonshadow had sent him. Ancient and Mythological Races by Douglas McLeod

Opening the book and looking though the index he quickly flipped to the section on Kiantia Magi.

Kiantia Magi though once out numbering wizards are now believed to be extinct. They have been referred to as Fallen Angels or Vampires. Although bearing a close resemblance to both Kiantia are able to manipulate the magic around them, believing that it is possible for them to vanish in plain sight.

There are two types of Kiantia, a dominate Kiantia and a submissive, although hard to tell the difference between the two when they retract their wings or are not next to each other. Dominates are tall and muscular, their wings are quite a bit smaller then a submissive's. Dominates are know to fight over a submissive since there are two dominates to every submissive. Although, it is not always a Kiantia that claims the submissive as they do not have life mate or soul mates. A dominate of any race may claim the submissive.

Submissive's have wings that are capable of wrapping around their bodies in protection. They are able to influence their dominate with a simple say. Although they are submissive they hold great power over the dominate. Submissives also need to be with in the presence of a dominate in order to function on a day to day basis. Submissives also tend to be shorter and more feminine.

Harry sat shocked, there is no way he was a submissive. He was suppose to beat Voldermort and he could even stand up to other?

Growling he tossed the book onto his desk and laid down drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be along day. He wondered who they were sending to fetch him.

((((August 3rd 12:55))))

Harry jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"BOY! Get the door NOW!" his Uncle coming into the Kitchen smacking him across the head grumbling about ungrateful freaks.

Rushing to the door he opened it and stared. Standing in the door way was the most gorgeous man he ever saw, the man also had fangs… He should be worried about that yes?

"Mister Harry Potter?" a voice that reminded Harry of hot creamy chocolate and velvet rolled across his skin making him shiver.

"Yes, I am he" his voice a little more high pitched then it normally was.

"BOY! Who is it!" came an angry voice from the kitchen.

"My name is Alexandrios, I am to take you to get your supplies and then take you to school. Are you ready?" came the velvety voice now know as Alexandrios.

"Yes, I am ready" Harry turned only to run into his Uncle Vernon. Vernon's face resembling a prune, Harry started to back away as his Uncles hand was drawn back and came flying at his face. Bracing himself for the blow he was surprised when it did not come. Opening his eyes he saw Alexandrios shoving Vernon back from him.

"Come along Mister Potter" turning on his heal he headed out the door and down the walk.

As Harry and Alexandrios reappeared in Diagon Alley Alex (Going to call Alexandrios Alex from now on) didn't even pause to make sure that Harry was alright. Walking briskly down the alley to Gringotts.

"You will need to withdrawal money for a new.." Alex looks him up and down taking in Dudley's hand me downs "Wardrobe, you will also be getting your books. Have you decided on your class yet?"

"No, I was hoping that you would help me choose since I do not have any idea what is taught, and the equivalent of my OWL's to your school" he said as the walked up to a teller.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." Harry announced to the goblin

"Key Please"

Harry handing over the key waited as the goblin looked at the key, taken aback when the goblin looked at him sharply.

"Mr. Potter," at this the goblin gave a slight bow "If you have time there is a few things you might want to take care of, Including the will of one Sirius Orion Black"

Harry stood in shock Siri had a will? Why wasn't I told? Not realizing that he had stated the last question out loud until he received an answer.

"We sent you several owls but all were returned except one, one Mr. Dumbledore informed us you would be unable to attend."

Harry's anger began to rise.

"Since you have come of age, you will take the Potter lands and legacy in hand?" the last was a statement turned question.

The instruments started rattling as his temper was close to breaking "Potter lands?" he asked his voice strained

"Yes they have been in care of your regent Mr. Dumbledore, you will also have to do a legacy test to see if you are heir to any other family." The goblin replied wearly.

With those words his temper snapped the ground trembled as her cursed the Headmaster in many different ways, not all of all of them magical.

Alex placed a hand on his shoulder "Calm down" if he was honest with himself he was a little surprised with the boys power.

"Yes, I believe I have time to go over this" nodding to the goblin.

"GRIPHOOK!" the goblin yelled and waited for the younger goblin to come over "Please take Mr. Potter to Rignok"

Griphook nodded "Follow me" turning the goblin hurried toward a door that Harry had not noticed before.

"I will be back shortly" Harry said to Alex and waited for his nod before hurrying off after the goblin.

"How have you been Griphook?" Harry asked as the walked down a hall with doors left and right.

"Do I know you sir?" Griphook looked at Harry in surprise and shock.

"You took me to my vault in my first year" responded Harry as Griphook opened a door with Rignok bank manager on the door.

(((The sun rises and falls by the turning of tides, just as life rises and falls with the flings of God)))

"Mr. Potter we just need seven drops of blood for the legacy potion" the goblin now sitting in front of Harry explained. "After that we can get to the paper work and the will reading"

Harry nodded and took the intricate silver knife and sliced the bad of his thumb, allowing seven drops of blood to drip into the silver basin that was sitting on the goblins desk.

The goblin then lifted the bowl and poured it onto a sheet of paper. A golden glow surrounded paper as names started appearing on the paper.

Potter Heir

Magical Heir

Son of James and Lilly Potter

Head of the Potter line

Gryffindor Heir

Magical Heir

Last of remaining line

Head of the Gryffindor Line

McGonagall Heir

Magical Heir

Last living Male

Head of the McGonagall line

-Care taker of Minerva McGonagall

-Care taker of Leah McGonagall

Heir of Rothwood

Godchild of Reena Rothwood

Head of the Rothwood Line

Magical Heir of Ravenclaw

Head of Ravenclaw line

-Care taker of the Lovegood line

-Care taker of the Moon line

Slytherin Heir

Magical Heir of Slytherin

Head of Slytherin

-Care taker of Tom Riddle

-Care taker of the Snape line

-Care taker of the Malfoy line

Hufflepuff Heir

Magical Heir of Hufflepuff

Head of Hufflepuff

-Care taker of the Weasly line

Magical Heir of the Calinns

Magical Heir of the Demons

The goblin stared in shock as the last name appeared on the paper.

"Well, I have never seen so many names for one person. Well to claim them place one drop of blood on the pearl" pushing a black lacquered box forward that held a large white pearl on the top.

Doing as he was told and the box glowed silver. Opening the box he saw several rings. Knowing what to do with out being told he placed the rings on his hand one at a time.

Placing the Potter ring on his left ring finger a red glow surround him and a tingle released a part of his magic that was blocked, and so the process continued until he had finished putting on all six rings.

"Now I need to read the will and you will be able to claim what he has left you" the goblin continued.

I Sirius Orion Black do declare this my last will and testament be of sound mind (Shut it Moony) First I would like to say that I am dead and I sure as hell have gone heroicly, and secondly Harry I know you are going to blame yourself, Its NOT your fault. Now on to business. I leave 12,000 gallons to Moony, one stipulation. Moony you need some new robes, spoil yourself. (Allow only Harry Potter to read this) I leave everything to you and it has been set up in a separate vault which after this will reading will once again be know as the Black vault but I want to rub Dumbles face in it. I leave what is left in the vault to Albus Dumbledore. I Name Harry James Potter the new Lord Black may he live long.

Well this is Padfoot signing off.

Mischief Managed

As the will finished Harry bowed his head tears running down his face "Mr. Potter I need you to sign these papers."

"I don't want it" responded Harry

"Mr. Potter if you do not accept it, it goes to the next in line. The Malfoys" the goblin grimaced at the thought of the pale boy.

"Very well" he sighed and placed another ring on to his finger, some having melded being families that valued the same things (Like the Gryffindor, Potter line you get the picture)

"Now for the magical inheritance to be released we need you to bathe in a pool of potion that releases the blocks or any other obstacles that may be holding you back. They will appear on the paper next to the pool so you know what was taken off and who the original caster was." The goblin ushered him into a separate room before returning to his office.

Fifteen minutes later a very angry Harry Potter stormed out of the room paper in hand filled with suppressing spells cast by an old goat.

"Is there a way to get money without having to carry it along?" His demeanor had changed. Where he had stepped into the back boy he now was a lord of several old pureblood families

"Yes, we have a bag where you just have to state the amount and it will appear in the bag, the starting price to initiate the bag is 50 gallons after that it is 10 gallons a month. Is this satisfactory?"

Harry just nodded and got it affixed to his accounts "Who is the current manager of the Potter affairs?"

Looking though the paper on his desk the goblin replied "Surgan"

"I would like Griphook to take charge of that account, I would also like all of my account managers to work together and send me a monthly report"

Harry and Alex exited Gringotts bank heading down the alley. Alex was about to make a suggestion when he heard a low rumble from the boy next to him.

Harry blushing deeply "I guess I am a little hungry" he mumbled when in truth the last time he had eaten was three days prior.

Alex sighed and wondered why he was the one who had to get the boy "We will stop over at Meeka" (A restaurant found just outside Knocturn alley) "We can discuss your choices for classes in the up coming year." Leading the way into the restaurant.

Harry nodded and followed sitting down across from Alex. "I was hoping you could tell me what classes the school offers"

Alex just nodded as they ordered their food and started listing the classes in a bored manner "We offer Ancient ruins, runic magic, blood magic and rituals, potions, transfiguration, charms, weaponry, combat, battle magic, creatures, and independent study for any other gifts the students may or may not have." Accepting their food and handing over some gallons. "Any other questions Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought about this as he took a sip of butter beer, then nodded decisively "Then I would like to take the basics, Ancient ruins, runic and blood magic, weaponry, combat tactics and battle magic. I will of course work on my independent studies myself" quickly thinking to himself I don't need more then 4 hours of sleep at night "Oh and please call me Angel, I don't want any one to find me unless I want them to." Glowering at the thought of the bumblebee

"Very well, taking more then an average student but if you are determined I don't think it wont be a problem." Finishing their lunch "Come. If you plan to live a different life you will need a new want as to not be traced"

Harry looked surprised but nodded and they moved to Olivanders. Stepping into the wand shop it looked exactly like it did when Harry was there in his first year.

"Can I be of help Mr.?" Olivander frowned, he had never seen an aura like this before. Most people thought he read their minds but it was really the aura around the person that gives them away. Every child born has a trace of their parents.

"Raven, Angel Raven" Harry stumbled out, trying not to look to nervous.

"Ah.. Mr. Raven then wand arm please" Harry frowned and held out his right arm.

The measuring tape took off measuring between his eyes to the length of his arms legs. Finally getting annoyed with it he batted it away.

"12" elven wood dragon heart string" offering the wand to Harry.

Taking the wand he felt cold and empty but gave the wand a wave making several wand boxes to fly off the shelf.

This continued for several hours, Olivanders seeming to get more and more excited before he finally clapped his hand positively glowing "Well it looks like we need to create a wand for Mr. Raven." He bustled toward the back calling over his shoulder "Come along then"

They moved into the back room and Harry looked around in awe as he saw sever woods, feather, hairs, and other wand cores lying around. "Now pass your hand over each of those woods and tell me which one feels right to you."

Harry closed his eyes and passed his hand over the woods, pausing at an ebony wood but it didn't feel quite right so he moved on stopping at another one that made him warm up. Pointing to the wood Olivander took a sample and set it aside.

"Blood wood, now if you will pass your hand over ingredients? Tell me which one respond to you"

Following directions his hand stops over a white feather, setting it aside he continues the search. Pulling two more ingredients aside Olivander nodded and they moved over to a work table and set the ingredients off to one side.

Muttering a spell the wood takes shape of an elegant wand that had a twist where the handle was with intertwining snakes.

"Now Mister Raven I need a feather from you" Olivander had noticed his aura took shape of wings behind him.

Hesitating Harry (Going to start calling him Angel or Raven depending on who is talking) took off his shirt closing his eyes letting the wings shoot out from his back. Feeling exposed he wrapped his wings around himself to hide.

"Mr. Raven, if you could shake a feather loose?" he asked kindly sensing the discomfort coming from the boy.

Angel peering over through his wings shook his head violently feeling defensive.

Alex finally getting over his shock "Angel do so now!" his voice commanding yet soothing encouraging the boy to do so.

Angel spread his wings and Alex quickly moved forward pinning him to a wall "do you question me?" his voice holding a slight note of anger.

Angel glared at him "Let me go you…" he didn't get to finish that sentence as Alex pressed his lip to his and Angel melted, that is of course before he realized what was happening and pushing Alex away.

Alex licked his lips still tasting the vanilla and strawberries. Smirking at the flustered look on the boys face he leaned back "Do so now Angel"

Angel with out thinking about it shook a feather loose and handed it deftly to Olivander.

Olivander grinned and asked "Do you have a familiar?" regretting asking as a pain passed in the child's eyes.

"No" was the whispered response.

Olivander nodded and went to the ingredients when fires appeared, when they died there sat five phoenixes sat looking at Angel.

The red phoenix nodded dropping a red feather and biting its own leg letting seven drops of blood spill into the ingredient bowl. The Black, Green, Silver, and Blue phoenixes followed suit but the silver phoenix flew to Angel and perched on his shoulder.

Olivander watched then laughed "The headmasters own phoenix granting his loyalty to another" looking at the boy and grinned "Yes I do believe this will be the finest wand I have ever made, Come back in a hour and your wand will be ready"

Walking out of the store Angel bumped into some one. "oh I am sorry"

"Potter! What are you doing here!" came a snarl

Looking up Angel froze in fright for infront of him stood his potions professor.

Snape reached out to grab Harry.

"Is there a problem Angel?" came a soft velvety voice behind him.

Angel scuttled behind Alex peering around him to look at Snape.

"Oh, Severus how have you been?" Alex seem genuinely pleased to see the potions master.

"Alex? What are you doing in England?" Snape looked confused but happy at see an old friend.

"I am here helping our new student pick up his supplies." Alex replied pointing a finger at the boy who was still hiding.

"So, he has finally broken free of the bumble bee has he?" Snape looked exceedingly pleased at that.

"May I accompany you?" which he only received a nod and they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Angel walked around looking at books and picking some out for extra reading when he heard it.

"I cant believe we still have to put up with him, I mean he is going to get us all killed" came a snobbish voice he knew all to well.

"Monie you know we are being paid to play little followers" this time it was a boys voice that sounded highly annoyed.

"But Ron..," she was cut off as Ron kissed her. Angel stood shocked before backing away and moving to Snape not noticing that Draco had joined them.

"Hello Potter" Draco surprisingly enough was being pleasant.

Angel still socked only nodded and they continued their shopping.

"Well we have to go pick up his wand, please don't tell Dumbledore to find out till its to late" Alex said as they headed back to Olivanders.

Angel shook Draco's hand but when he shook Snape's he was pulled close as Snape sniffed the air and looked down in shock muttering "Submissive"

Alex pulled Angel from his grasp and pulled him into the store with one last glare at the potions master.

"Ah. Mr. Raven I just finished, I cant even touch it, its to powerful. Use it wisely" was all he said as Angel picked it up and felt a rush of power flow through his body. Paying in a daze they went to pick up the rest of his supplies.

I know the ending was kinda rushed but I had to head to class.

Alex and Angel arrived at a beach, "This is where I leave you, all of the new students will meet here with in the next week. Since you are the first here you will get first choice of the rooms. The inn is run by the students as they arrive. There is food and supplies in the inn." Alex finished as he pointed to a building nestled at the edge of a very forbidding forest. "I will see you in one week's time" with that he vanished leaving Angel to make his way to the inn.

Angel made his way over to the Inn, opening the door he was surprised to see that candles flared to life as he stepped in. The flickering candle light proved that there were no windows, deciding to feed his now protesting stomach he moved around what looked to be a bar and into the back of the inn.

Opening the pantry he saw an array of ingredients. Feeling in the mood to cook something he began his search for the rest of the shelves and decided on spaghetti. Setting about cutting, chopping, slicing and stirring various ingredients he lost himself for the hour it took to cook his meal.

Sighing as he finished the meal and sat down at a small table in front he ate slowly pondering what he should do. Slowly eating his way through a kids portion of pasta he frowned when he could not finish it. Picking up his plate and heading back to the kitchen he noticed a door off to the side, it was rather well hidden unless you looked at it from the right direction.

Curiosity getting the best of him he made his way through the door, seeing a rather large bedroom. The room had soft cream carpets and the bed was a wine color that made Angel wish for nothing more then to sleep. So pulling out the trunk from his pocket he enlarged it, pulling out the essentials to get ready for bed he moved to the bathroom that was located inside the room.

Deciding to read one of the extra books he had gotten with Alex earlier he settled down into the warm bed and opened the book, he had found it hidden on the second floor hidden away behind several old tomes.

If you are reading this then you are a Kiantia Magi, I am the last know on this plain but I prey that I am truly not the last one to see the green hills of Earth. My name is Salazar and I am about to tell you some of traits, history, and culture. I write this in the hope of helping the lost of our race and In the end help them find their way.

There are three types of Kiantia, Royal, Common, and Bound.

As you may guess a Royal Kiantia is just as it suggests, ROYAL. They are part of the royal family and I prey it is the lost royal family that finds this book, A royal kiantia can be submissive or dominate though the lost line does tend to be more of a mixture of those. You may tell a royal from others by their wings for only the true royal family has wings with the colors which are black and silver, though it may differ from large amounts of silver or black to little of the other.

Angel dropped the book and rubbed his eyes thinking it will change after he got some sleep, getting up he changed out of his cloths.

Angel climbed into the large bed, lethargic warmth surrounding him causing him to drop off into a deep slumber that he had not had since….well ever.

When next he woke he stretched with a cat like grace and moved into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, thus missing the slight creak of a door opening.

Changing he now wore tight suede pants with a crimson button down top.

Moving to the kitchen he reached into the cold box to pull out some eggs, bacon and sausage figuring to make a little of everything.

"Good Morning" came a voice behind him making him gasp in surprise and spinning around.

Sitting at the table was a boy maybe a year older then himself with long black hair and amber/wine eyes.

"Umm, would you like some thing to eat?" Angel questioned his voice a little shaky at not noticing the other boy before.

"What are you offering?" the velvet (you know the voice that could get you off without even touching? Yea that voice Author cackles wickedly cough right sorry everyone)

"What ever you like, there's.." he felt a hot breath on his cheek and he glanced up not having noticed the other boy moved. He fought the need to release his wings.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind some blood" the other replied to the question that was asked.

Looking distinctly nervous Angel nodded and whispered "I have never done this before" he giggled a little trying to hide his nerves. He felt warm arms surround him and light kissed placed over his pulse, a sharp pain then bliss as the fangs pierced his skin.

Angel squeaked (a manly one of course) After a few moments the other boy pulled away licking the wound close. "Thank you, it has been a few days since I fed. My name is Rhoul by the way."

"Angel, it nice to meet you" all this was said in a daze causing Rhoul to laugh and help him to a chair.

The kitchen door slammed open causing Angel to jump out of his chair and look as five more students entered. They say down at a one end of the table and ignored the other two.

A blush staining his cheeks Angel rushed and started cooking for the group. Setting everything on the table he watched everyone eat, cooking more as needed so that everyone got their fill.

Rhoul frowned as he noticed his Angel wasn't eating and watching the others he growled as they took without thanking and demanding more of the small boy that he already had taken a liking to. They smelled of wolves, so he knew they were not fully human, well neither was he or Angel but that was not his worry at the moment.

As the others set back Angel cleaned the plates and wishes with a wave of his Ebony wand.

Rhoul stood pushing the smaller boy into a chair and snapped his fingers causing a plate of food to appear in front of the boy. He listened to the wolves for awhile before deciding it was best to get the introductions out of the way.

"My name is Rhoul heir of the Blood Moon clan" his voice holding a warning and confidence that caught the others attention.

"Colon, of the Clandistine pack" he was a tall red head, having figured out that he was a were wolf by the term 'pack'

"Mina (me-na) of the Crystal Lake pack" she was a short petite blond

"Tyler, also of the Crystal Lake pack, Mina's twin" his gruff voice giving a warning to the other males. He was a bulkier version of Mina

"Mike, Spirit wolf of the lower planes" he was all and had translucent hair and eyes.

"Rose, Spirit wolf, betrothed to Mike of the lower planes" as though befitting her name she was small delicate as a rose. Her coloring that of a pink rose, her hair a soft undemanding pink.

Angel took a shaky breath and murmured quietly "Angel, of the United Kingdom, Kiantia Magi." As the last words left his lips all of the other stopped and stared.

Feeling very uncomfortable he stood and made his way to the kitchen putting everything away before coming back out. They were still standing there in shock.

The day started the same as the one before, they were all up early and the wolves slowly drifted away from Angel and Rhoul. Angels instinct to make everyone happy was tiring Rhoul more then it was Angel. On the third day of staying there a group of light and dark veela made their way into the inn. Angel set about cleaning and keeping drinks and small snack foods out while reading some of his text books, not wanting to repeat of his first day in Snape's potions class, so he read and talked with Rhoul. As the day wore on more students trickled in but Angel couldn't place the race that they belonged to so while setting up for dinner he made sure that there was enough of everything in a wide variety so that he didn't offend or leave someone without anything to eat.

The two leaders of the light and dark veela watched as the day pressed on their attention on a small boy that moved with a deadly grace. They made their way to the boy after the meal to introduce and thank him.

"Good eve, Thank you for the wonderful meal. My name is Echo prince of the light veela." With that he took Angels and placing a soft kiss upon it making the other boy blush.

The darker veela then stepped forward "I must agree with Echo, I thank you for the wonderful meal. I am the prince of the dark veela, you can call me Shade" an internal grimace at his real name. "Are you a student? Or do you work here at this inn one week of the year?"

Angel was about to replay but was cut short as a group of three moved forward imposed on the conversation.

"Did hear right? That this beauty cooked that delicious meal?" a roughish voice asked, said voice belonging to a tall dark boy who seemed to ooze sexy-ness (is that a word?)

Angel blushed and backed up, bumping into Rhoul who wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Y-yes, I did. I am glade that you enjoyed the meal." Turning to Shade "Yes I am a student and not an employee" he looked over the group that had assembled, they seemed to be waiting for something.

Rhoul smiled at the boy he held in his arms before leaning down and whispering "They are waiting for an introduction my Angel"

Gasping he blushed even more "Ohh, I am sorry. My name is Angel, it is a pleasure to meet you" not wanting a repeat of the other night when everyone stared at him so he didn't mention his race.

Rhoul sighed and spoke up knowing that Angel would not "He is Kiantia Magi. Though I have not seen his wings yet" by saying that he had bypassed the shock of him being a royal.

Everyone paused as they heard this last, but one of the groups number coughed politely and broke the silence that had engulfed the group.

"Thank you for the meal Angel, My name is Shaun prince of the Faye." He leaned forward placing a whispered kiss along Angel's palm, having efficiently shaken the rest of his group out of their shock.

The one with the roughish voice stepped forward and tilted his head in a nod, something telling him that he should submit to the small boy in front of him he tilted his head to the side in a show of respect to the boy.

Angel instinctively stepped forward kissing the wolfs neck before making a soft mewling sound in acceptance and mutual respect waiting for the other to mimic his actions.

The other boy stepped back and introduced himself "My name is Arrida, heir to eldest pack know. Ming-Ki."

The others watched the by play slightly surprised at the actions Arrida had taken but then they had know each other since the last 'Magical Creature' meeting two years past.

The last of the group stepped forward holding out his hand as fire seemed to spring forward before shaping it's self into a phoenix and freezing with little are swirls playing through it. "My name is Nakheb prince of the elementals" his voice thick with an Egyptian accent.

Angel reached out in response and like before instinct took over and a silver rose blossoming in ice the stem made of tinted amethyst and the leaves made of the coolest flames. Small beads of air played over the fire in a dance of life and death as the fire consumed the air and another bead of air was created.

Nakheb bowed and they exchanged gifts, after which he stepped back and Rhoul stepped forward leaning his head down to speak with his Angel.

"Angel you still have to eat as you have yet to eat today." He turned to the other group introducing himself "I am Rhoul heir of the Blood Moon clan but you already knew that from the meetings" he then turn back to the younger man in his arms "I will need to hunt this night" Rhoul then glanced at the others gathered his eyes portraying that he would hurt any of them with out hesitation should harm befall the small boy.

Angel completely unaware of the messages being passed between the group made a small noise "Oh, I forgot that you didn't drink yesterday!" he seemed totally taken aback by his thoughtlessness "You know I don't mind Rhoul, just let me know when you are hungry" with that he tilted his head back to rest on Rhoul's should and tilting his head slightly so that Rhoul had better access.

Rhoul took a final glance around the group as they tensed before slowly sinking his fangs into the slightly tanned neck.

The groups tension slowly changed as they watched Angels face flush a pretty pink and a low whimper/mewl (Though he would deny it later) they couldn't help but react to the picture in front of them.

When Rhoul drew back Angel was panting slightly in a daze. Rhoul watched as some blood seeped through the punctures, about to close the wound when Shade stepped forward entranced by the ruby red liquid.

"May I" was asked in a husky voice and if possible his dark eyes darkened further. He received a nod from Rhoul since the smaller boy was still out of it another set of warm arms encircle him as lips covered the wound, another mouthful of blood taken before he felt the magic slip in and heal the two punctures. The only thing holding him up was the arms wrapped around him.

Echo shook his head as he watched his brother (Shade). He saw the young beauty's body go slack and decided it was best if he were put to bed. Following his thoughts he stepped forward picking up Angel and looked at Rhoul "Where is his room?" and with that the group of seven moved to the room in the back of the inn. Angel having fallen asleep on the way. They settled him onto the bed before adjourning to the 'den' or the sitting area.

Shaun watched as the group settled themselves on the chairs and couch. "He still hasn't eaten; there is plenty of room here for us to wait for him to awaken again" looking around the room at the others "We need to talk any how"

The others nodded and Arria spoke up "We all seem to like young Angel" waiting as everyone confirmed his observation "He is to innocent and naïve, we need to protect him" and once again the other nodded.

Shade spoke quietly as if afraid to break the silence "We could swear an oath to him" this was met by a silence.

"We will wait till he trusts us and we know each other more brother" knowing Shade always jumped into things before Thinking.

Headmaster's office 4 days after Harry left

Had anyone glanced into the Headmaster's office they would see the man pacing and mumbling under his breath as Severus, Minerva and Author watched on.

To say the head master was upset was and understatement. He had went to talk to the wretched boy that had become a reliant on him over the past year.

"Author has your son or the Granger girl received anything from Harry?" his façade of 'grandfather' slipping slightly before slipping into place.

"No Albus, we haven't seen him since he left this summer"

"Severus I need to take a… vacation this year. I want you to find Harry and bring him back. He is not safe by himself"

"I don't see why I have to go find" he was cut off

"Severus I don't have time for your petty squabbles. You are all dismissed" with that the trio left the office thinking that the Headmaster had finally lost it.

Minerva couldn't think when the headmaster had changed, within the last decade he seemed more… manipulative.

Back in the office Dumbledore was a site that would have parents pulling there children out of school and calling for an inquiry. Tables threw themselves into walls and the pictures on the wall were ominously empty of their occupants. Far more startling was that the phoenix that resided with the Headmaster had not been seen in some time.

Yes theses were dark times, dark times indeed. Yet the worst was yet to come.

Greeting Students;

Enjoy your last night in comfort. Tomorrow you will set out on you journey to school. Starting at dawn tomorrow you will set out through the perils of the island and then the school. You are given three days to make your way to the school, If you fail to arrive with in the designated time frame your place will be forfeit and you will be warded from the school.

Sincerely

Headmistress and Staff

The students went to pack and prepare for the morning. It would be a long hard journey to school.

The boys separated and headed to pack, Angel had to move around to the others room to find all of his things.

Sighing Angel had just put his things into his trunk when the pain started, he let out a muffled scream that turned into a scream of pain and anguish that brought the others running.

-Vision with Voldy-

"Lucius, Have you found the boy's home yet?"

"Yes My Lord" Angel watched as Lucius kneeled at Voldermorts feet

"Well?" an impatient hiss full of violent intent when Lucius did not continue right away.

"The muggle loving fool stashed him away in Surrey where his last remaining relatives, the address is # 4 Private Drive." Lucius bent kissing the hems of the Dark Lords robes.

"Bella why don't you pay Mr. Potter's family a visit?" his smile sent shivers down the death eaters backs.

Bella bowed out and with a maniac grin she apparated away.

"Lucius, why did it take you so long to find this information?" Angels screams echoed and melded with Lucius' filling the throne room and Angels room at the in"

-With Angel-

The others watched on as Angel screamed in pain. The sound slowly dieing out to whimpers yet he still did not wake.

Shaun picked him up placing him on the bed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"What do we do?" Shade came back with a cool towel and handed it over to Nakheb.

"I don't know-"a scream tore though the air.

Private Drive a few short moments before-

There was a knock on the door.

"Dudley go get the door." Vernon the walrus sat in a lazy chair in the den watching his T.V shows.

Dudley got up not turning from the TV until he was in the hall and opened the door "What do you want?" he sneered at the women standing there.

"We are here for Harry Potter" a sickly sweet voice washed over Dudley making him cringe in disgust.

"Who's at the door Dudley?" Vernon yelled from the den.

"The freak isn't here" choosing to ignore his father in favor of insulting the women that now stood before him.

A tic appeared in Bella's right eye "What do you mean he is not here?" she growled an insane glimmer entering her eyes.

"Another freak picked him up right after his birthday, haven't seen him since." Dudley made to shut the door.

A few muttered words and a loud thump later Bella was a little happier, "Search the house" was her last command as she entered the den stepping over the dead body of Dudley Dursley.

Vernon having gone back to watching his favorite American tv show Who's Line is it Anyway didn't hear Bella enter the room.

"Crucio" Vernon screamed rolling off his chair and onto the ground, writhing in pain as a small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

Halting the curse "Its not good to be so fat you stupid muggle" laughing Bella sent a slashing hex at the fat man and laughed as it cut into his stomach showing that he was indeed mostly fat. Getting board she threw the killing curse at him just as the others came into the room.

"No one is here Bella," Nott sneered at the at the fat muggle that now lay lifeless on the den's floor blood trickling out of his mouth and dull eyes that were already beginning to cloud in death.

"Very well we will head back to My Lord and report the news." Bella on her way out stepped onto Dudley's face laughing insanely as she heard bones crunch under her heal.

-With Angel-

Panting his throat now raw from screaming Angel slowly opened his eyes to see that the rest of the group standing around him before slamming his eyes shut, knowing that they will demand answers.

Making his sore body move he stood and walked to his trunk tapping lightly and then putting it in his pocket after it finished shrinking.

"Angel, love, what happened" Shade asked softly. He watched intensely as Angels back tensed and the wince of pain that came from the young man in front of him.

Looking around into the eyes of the people that he now thought of as friends he sighed "You have to give your oath that none of you will tell anyone what I am going to tell you, after if…." Here he took a breath trying to hold back tears "If you no longer wish to talk to me I understand"

The others looked on in shock, did he still have no idea that they all loved him? None the less they all gave their oath and waited for him to continue.

"You see Angel is not my real name," he paused and refused to look up "You see I don't wish to be found. Some would do anything for my life, even killing those around me if they must." Glancing up he saw that he still had the group's attention "I am Harry Potter" wincing as the name came out as barely a whisper and silenced reigned.

They all stood in shock ' the most powerful wizard is also a Kiantia Magi?'

Arrida stepped forward and placed a finger under Angels face raising it before leaning down and kissing his lips "It matters not love, we still care for you"

Angel blushed and tried to hide his face again but it was fruitless. The others just nodded in agreement before they decided it was getting late ad they should head to bed.

Echo just turned and enlarged Angels bed and Arrida changed into a wolf form jumping onto the bed.

Nakheb shifted into a leopard and curled up next to Arrida as the others crawled up onto the bed.

Rhoul laid in the center with and pulled Angel ontop of him and Echo and Shade on one side and Shaun on the other.

Slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Rhoul was first to wake and groaned as Angel wiggled ontop of him. Reaching down and grabbing the boy's hips he growled quietly. If he didn't stop right now there would be not telling what could happen.

Angel frowned and moved so that he was between Echo and Rhoul.

Echo wrapped his arms a round Angel and turned over moving them both so now he was between Echo and Shade, and when he moved again they both gave out a low moan and pressed back into Angel.

Shades eyes flicked open and glanced at Echo meeting his eyes they let their hands wonder over Angels body and under his shirt. Stroking his chest and stomach as he made small mewling noises that turned them on.

Rhoul who was listening groaned waking Shaun who leaned up on his elbow to see what was going on grinned and leaned down kissing Rhoul before turning to watch Shade and Echo this morning, promising himself that he would one day be there with them. For now though he would be with the vampire.

Echo getting a little bolder slide his hand under Angels night pants and squeezed his ass rocking forward grinding their morning erections together.

Angels eyes fluttered open as he rocked between the two as Shades erection pressed against his ass and Echo's against his own.

Panting Angel leaned up kissing Echo's neck and jaw as his movements became more erratic and frantic.

Echo slid a finger across his puckered opening causing him to arch in letting out a keening sound as he came and he lay there panting clinging to Echo.

Echo ground his erection one more time as his release washed over him and Shade a second behind him.

Angel heard a groan and opened his eyes to see Shaun and Rhoul half naked and grinding against each other. Moaning he reached over and stroked Rhoul's back as he came his muscles tightening and causing him to grind harder into Shaun as he followed.

Rhoul glanced over at Angel before leaning over and pressing a harsh kiss to his lips and one of his fangs cutting the bottom lip as he lapped at the blood.

Angle climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom noticing that Nakheb and Arrida were in front of the fire…in a similar position as the one that they had all woken up to.

After they were showered and cleaned they finished packing and headed of into the forest quickly losing sight of the inn.

Not before long they had to stop and take in their surroundings. The tangle roots of the trees and the branches leaving no room for light and the darkness that crowed in on them only served to lose their direction.

They then set off following a small stream that wound its way under roots and through the brush that tried to entrap them with in its web. It was then that Angel noticed the spiders…

Stopping abruptly he watched the spiders heading the opposite direction, "hey guys?" his voice wavered and the others stopped to look at him. "Basilisk" they nodded and continued forward till they heard a load hissing.

/ssstupid humansss, coming into my nessst/ Angel stopped

"Let me go first and keep your eyes on the ground alrigh?" not waiting for a response he moved into the clearing

/great ssserpent, we mean you no harm. We are lookinsss for ours sssschool and wissssh to passs through your clearingsss/ Angel hissed out to the shock of the group, although it was common knowledge at Hogwarts it did not make it further.

/who ssspeaks!/ was the great serpents reply

Angel stepping forward showing himself the serpent studied him before lowering herself fully to the ground.

/come here massster, my look will not killsss you/

With that Angel moved to the serpents head and petted the eye ridge as he listened to it speak.

/Masssster I am going to die ssssoooon and my lassst hatchling hasss not hatched, pleassse take it from the cavesss and care for it, I will take you and your matessss to the casssstle in the valley/

/are you sssure great lady? Wess do not wisssh to besss troubles/ Angel hissed lowly only now noticing the blackend scales showing that she is nearing her end, also showing that she has lived well over six thousand years. /Iss don't know how to take care of yousss hatchlingssss/

/I will give you all the knowledge thatsss I havvesss asss my dieing wissshhh/with that she waited till Angel gathered the egg and they all climbed onto her back.

As they were moving Angel had to lean back into Arrida as knowledge from the great snake entered his mind, finding that she was the mother to the one that was in the Chamber and that she guards the Slytherin Castle, wondering if that castle is now the school.


End file.
